Layla
by halloweenluver
Summary: Sokka is in love with Yue, but she's married to that jerk Hahn. He's going to tell her how he feels. Songfic


Layla

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER NOR DO I OWN THE RIGHTS TO LAYLA.

"Sokka, you sure you want to go through with this?" Aang asked his best friend and also lead guitarist and frontman of the Boomerang Squad.

"Positive"

"You're playing with fire, man." Zuko stated, "She's married."

The Water Tribe warrior gave the Avatar and Fire Lord a significant glance before he sighed. "Let's just do this."

It was the encore of their performance in Ba Sing Se, with Haru on drums, Zuko on Bass and Aang on second guitar, the show was a success. Sitting front and center was Yue with her husband, Hahn. Also in attendance were Katara, Toph, Hakoda, Iroh and Arnook. Even Mai, Ty Lee and Azula made this gig.

"Five seconds guys!" Teo, the stage manager shouted.

The crowd was screaming and chanting and just being wild. This band was great! Sokka was an amazing Guitar player. The stage was dark when the guys arrived, and the crowd went berzerk when Sokka played his opening riff.

_What'll do when you get lonely?_

_Nobody waiting by your side?_

_You've been running and hiding much too long._

_You know it's just your foolish pride_

Yue blinked in surprise, no this song couldn't be about her. There's tons of women interested in Sokka. This can't be about her.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

Katara glanced at her friend and smiled. Yue looked back at her

"I don't believe it!" She screamed

"Believe it!" Katara screamed back

_I've tried to give you consolation_

_When your old man got you down_

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you_

_Turned my world upside down_

Hahn was gone a lot and he was cheating on her. Sokka was always there to try and cheer her up. She made it clear that they could only be friends. Yes, she had an arraigned marriage and yes, she loved Sokka and not Hahn; but it would be dishonorable to have an affair with Sokka.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees_

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please_

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_

Sokka caught her eye and flashed her a smile. Yue smiled back at him and laughed. He was always saying she deserved better than a cheating husband who was using her for her political connections.

_Let's make the best of the situation_

_Before I finally go insane_

_Please don't say we'll never find a way_

_And tell me my love's all in vain_

Oh no he wasn't! Sokka was walking into the crowd towards her. Mai and Ty Lee were whispering to Azula. They pointed towards Yue. The Fire Princess and the Water Princess made eye contact. Azula smirked and Yue just shrugged.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees_

_Layla, I'm begging, darling pleas_

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_

Iroh nodded to Hakoda and said to him, "I don't think your boy ever got over Yue."

"This can't end well," Hakoda replied whilst running his fingers through his hair.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees _

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please_

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_

Now Sokka was kneeling in front of Yue with her hand in his while he was singing the chorus.

"I thought I was doing the best thing when I let Hahn marry Yue, but she and Sokka still have feelings for each other." Arnook yelled to Hakoda and Iroh.

"Oh yes, it is quite apparent that they're in love," Iroh replied.

When Sokka was finished with the chorus, he kissed Yue's hand and went back to the stage for the last part of the song; leaving a beet red Yue and a livid Hahn.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees_

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please_

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_

Sokka finally made it back to stage to finish playing the instrumental part of the song. This part was slower and more melodic than the first part. That boy could play. Hahn sat in his seat with his jaw clenched and white knuckled on the armrests glaring daggers at Sokka. How dare he make the moves on his wife! Well if that little whore wanted him, she could have him.

Zuko smirked at Sokka and nodded in Hahn's direction. Sokka took note and smiled at him.

"Hahn doesn't look too happy." Zuko said to Sokka

"He's a jerk." Sokka replied. Aang just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Finally the last chord was played and the audience roared with approval. Hahn was about to explode. Arnook and Iroh noticed this and moved to intervene, however they were too late.

"DO YOU WANT HIM?!"

"What are you talking about, Hahn?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM YOU FUCKING WHORE?"

Everyone gasped. Zuko, Haru and Aang had shocked expressions on their faces, while Katara looked scandalized. Sokka looked angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" He screamed and jumped towards his rival.

"I'll call her any damn thing I feel like, she's my wife." Hahn said to Sokka.

"You don't deserve her! You leave her alone for weeks on end and you cheat on her with random women! She's better than that!"

"Sokka, I think you better continue this conversation elsewhere," Hakoda put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"No need, I'm leaving," was Hahn's answer.

"Hahn, don't be like this," Yue pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No Yue, I'm leaving. Good-bye." Hahn stormed out of the room. The area got very quiet.

"C'mon everyone, show's over!" The Boulder shouted over the crowd. The lights came back up and the crowd started to disperse.

Sokka sat down to a sobbing Yue and put his arm over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yue, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's……. I love you so much and I want you to be happy."

"I know you do Sokka. I love you too."

"Arnook, look at them," Iroh pleaded, "they're miserable is there a way Yue could divorce Hahn or something."

"Divorce is forbidden in the water tribes." Hakoda answered.

"That's true, but annulment isn't." Arnook replied.

"Do you mean it?" Sokka asked and Arnook nodded. Sokka jumped up and grabbed Yue, spun her around and kissed her.


End file.
